whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Reye Hino/Sailor Mars
Reye Hino is one of the original Sailor Soldiers. Despite being Shinto, she attends the regular junior high and high school as the others. She is portrayed as being very popular and well liked in school, despite her temper. Her name means 'Spirit of Fire', and her attacks are mostly based on fire. Sailor Mars first revealed her identity, in the fourth chapter/episode/installment “Take to the Skies: Biyomon and Ravenmon. Mars and Mini Moon Appear.” Reye and Rini identified themselves in order to help their digimon partners defeat Meramon. In When Destinies Collide, as well as its sequel, Reye is voiced by Naya Rivera. 　 'Personality and Role in WDC' Reye is hot-tempered but she does keep her cool, on occasions. She fights with Serena a lot because she worries for her safety and that of the planet they are sworn to protect. Reye often disapproves of Serena’s slacker attitude. Later, Reye admits herself that she was wrong about Serena as a Sailor Scout Leader. Despite their fights, they are extremely close friends who love each other dearly. She lives with her grandfather at Hikawa Shrine. She is not only hot-headed but is skilled in the art of fire reading, and has prophetic dreams. These special traits will be valuable later on within the course of the series. Reye is one of the more hot-tempered people in the group. But aside from studying and being a sailor scout, she still fulfills her duties as a Shinto priestess and takes her responsibilities seriously. Especially because her grandfather owns Hikawa Jinja. Her grandfather takes care of her and she also lives with him in Hikawa Jinja. Reye is also the Sailor Scout of Fire, Sailor Mars. Reye has a crush on Chad, who works at the shrine. She maintains a relationship with him throughout the series, as he is okay with what Reye does as a Sailor Scout and a DigiDestined. Ravenmon {Reye's partner digimon} actually enjoys hanging out at the shrine with Chad while Reye is away at school or somewhere else. Reye’s digimon is a loyal bird named Ravenmon, {named because she bears a strong resemblance to that of a Raven}. When the kids first arrived in the Digital World, Reye met her partner when she was in her In-Training level, Crowmon, a small bird digimon resembling a Crow with red eyes. At first, Reye didn’t know what to think of her digimon, but once she became attached, Reye and Ravenmon became the best of friends, and a perfect team. 'When Destinies Collide (movie)' When Reye was around 10 or 11 years old, she witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, thus leading her to be one of the chosen children to become a DigiDestined. 'Family and Background' Reyes parents are not shown in the anime, Reye’s father is a powerful and high ranking government official and too busy to meet with her. She dislikes for her father because of this. Reye‘s mother is never shown either, but she was said to be very beautiful and died at a young age, shortly after Reye was born. Reye is really rich considering the high standing of her father and her grandfather maintains the Shrine. Category:Profile Category:Main Character Category:Sailor Scout